


Lessons in Combat

by seanzy121



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seanzy121/pseuds/seanzy121
Summary: Wendy has to calm down her rowdy kids.





	Lessons in Combat

**Author's Note:**

> written for wendip-week
> 
> prompt: combat
> 
> special shout out to @fereality-indy and his The Kids Are All Right AU for inspiring me to get off my butt and putting my wendip kids into a fic. I’ve had these little guys in my head since 2015! Although eagle eyed readers might recognize these two from last year’s story, Just a Quick Peek

There came a loud clash from the living room. Wendy let out of a sigh. She followed the sounds to find her kids wrestling on the ground. She pulled the twins apart. “Hey, hey, hey! Rosie! Tyrone! No biting!” She looked back and forth between her kids, doing her best to keep her hands away from their mouths. “No biting! What what is this about?” 

The two six year olds pounted. Wendy loved her kids but they were incredible rowdy. It seems like they were always in a state of combat in one way or another. Guess that was the Corduroy in them. She used fight with her brothers all the time much to their fathers frustrations. But she didn’t like being on the other side. Guess that kind of made her a hypocrite.

Both twins were redheads like their mother. But only Rosie inherited her mother’s emerald eye color while Tyrone had his father’s brown eyes. Despite having her mother’s hair color, Rosie had her father’s curly hair. 

“Rosie took my toy without asking.” 

“Rosie, is this true?” 

“He wouldn’t share.” 

“Ty, why didn’t you share with your sister.” 

“I didn’t wanna.” 

“Tyrone, share your toys. Rosie, respect your brother’s boundaries. Understand?” 

The two kids noded. The front door opened, and Dipper Pines walked in. “Daddy,” the kids shouted and ran up to hug their father. 

“Hey, kids.” Dipper took one look at his wife. “Tough day?” 

“Just some lessons in combat.”


End file.
